LOVE CURE
by Baekzel
Summary: Zelo Adalah Sesosok Robot manis Milik Jung Daehyun/"Master Jung Saatnya mengecek kesahatan anda.."/ DAELO/ ONESHOT / RnR Please


LOVE CURE

.

.

DaeLo [Daehyun x Zelo]

RATED M

B.A.P FANFICTION

.

.

Mian Typo-.- Gaje-.- Dan kesalahan lain yang ada di Fic ini~

(Terinspirasi sama Komiknya Haruka Minami)

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

"Master Jung~ Saatnya mengecek kesahatan anda.."

Jung Daehyun menghela nafas sejenak. Ia melepas kacamata minus yang sedari tadi bertenger di batang hidungnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya ketika melihat pemuda berporos manis berbalut pakaian perawat berwarna pink yang berukuran agak minim itu memasuki ruangannya dengan senyuman manis khas miliknya

"Selamat pagi, Master Jung~ Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanpa komando sosok pemuda manis itu segera duduk di pangkuan Daehyun dan mengalungkan tangannya dengan manja di leher jenjang milik Daehyun. Daehyun meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah melihat cara pemuda manis ini bertingkah. Ya, selalu seperti ini, pemuda manis itu pasti selalu datang dan menggodanya. Hem, Menggoda? Yah, mungkin memang itulah pekerjaan sang pemuda manis itu.

"Tentu saja, Malamku hebat berkatmu, Zelbaby," ucap Daehyun seraya mengecup pipi ranum robotnya itu dengan penuh kasih.

Tunggu dulu, Robot?

Robot?!

Maksudku, benarkah itu robot!?

Well, yeah. Pemuda manis tadi bukanlah seorang manusia, dia hanyalah sesosok robot yang dibeli Daehyun untuk menemani hari harinya semejak adik bungsunya meninggal dunia, Jung JunHong, ya, itulah nama adi—ah maksudku nama almarhum adiknya itu. Ia meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa dirinya, kalau tak salah itu terjadi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu . Dan well, dia membelinya dari seorang temannya yang sangat pandai membuat robot.

Sebut saja dia Yoo Youngjae. Dia adalah teman baik Daehyun. Ia dan keluarganya termasuk kalangan orang orang yang terkenal pandai. Dan baru baru inilah, Youngjae berusaha untuk membuat robot. Dan hasilnya...

Namanya adalah Zelo, percobaan pertama yang dibuat oleh Youngjae. Robot yang sangat manis, dan rupanya mirip sekali dengan almarhum adik Daehyun. Youngjae sengaja membuatnya untuk Daehyun karena Daehyun merupakan sahabat terbaiknya yang selalu mendukungnya saat ia melakukan percobaan. Daehyun-pun tak segan segan membayar hadiah dari sahabatnya itu. Well, bertemu dengan Zelo sama saja ia bertemu dengan adiknya dulu.

Karena mereka begitu, MIRIP!

Zelo bekerja untuk masternya—ya Jung Daehyun. Dan Daehyun memberikannya pekerjaan yang ringan ringan saja. Ya, seperti mengecek kesehatannya, menyiapkan makan malamnya, menemaninya istirahat. Namun, yaa.. yang namanya cinta. Entah dari mana saja pasti akan bermekaran layaknya lumut-.-tapi oke, sepertinya itu bukan perumpamaan yang bagus. Kembali ke topik.

Yah, ternyata sang Master ini sangat menyukai Robotnya ini. Ya, karena kemiripannya dengan adiknya—dan juga, Robot ini juga nampak seperti manusia.. perbedaannya hanyalah, robot ini hanya lebih penurut dari manusia.

"Setelah aku memeriksa kesehatan Master, Master boleh sarapan pagi," ucap Zelo riang. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tak berani untuk berkedip. Ya, senyumannya sangatlah manis dan menggoda. Yang membuat Daehyun mabuk cinta karenanya.

"Baiklah, Zelbaby~ Lakukanlah," bisik Daehyun seduktive seraya mengecup cuping telinga zelo. Zelo hanya bergidik kegelian ketika Daehyun mengecup telinganya barusan. Ya, Zelo memang dirancang menjadi sesosok robot yang sensitive. Jadi hanya dengan kecupan ringan di telinganya, dia sudah merasakan kegelian. Dan lihat, wajahnya sudah merona merah karena malu. Ukhh~ menggemaskaan.. Sungguh! Daehyun saja rasanya ingin sekali menggigit malaikat kecil dihadapannya ini.

"Ba-Baiklah.. Tes Suhu badan.. Engg-" karena kecupan ringan di telinganya itu sukses membuat Zelo gugup karena malu. Daehyun yang tak bisa menanti-pun segera menarik pergelangan tangan Zelo dan mencium bibir tipis milik Zelo.

Dilumatnya dengan lembut bibir tipis milik Zelo, sesekali ia menggigit gigitnya perlahan—mengisyaratkan zelo supaya membuka mulutnya. Zelo yang mengerti pun segera membuka mulutnya, lidahnya yang lumayan lihai itu menarik lidah milik masternya untuk masuk kedalam goa hangatnya. Daehyun yang diberi peluang segera menjelajah rongga mulut Zelo dengan lidahnya. Diabsennya gigi gigi zelo nan tertata rapih, dan juga digelitiknya rongga mulut zelo dengan lidahnya,

"Eungghh~" erang Zelo tertahan di sela sela ciuman mereka. Daehyun yang mendengarnya segera memperdalam ciumannya. Membuat ciuman yang awalnya lembut itupun menjadi ciuman panas yang liar. Daehyun melilit lidah kecil zelo dan menariknya menuju rongga mulutnya, menghisap lidah mungil Zelo dengan kuat, membuat Zelo mengerang kembali.

Selang beberapa waktu, Zelo meremas kemeja Daehyun dengan kuat. Daehyun yang mengerti isyarat dari zelo segera melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Hahh... Hahh.. su-suhu tubuhmu.. hahh.. no-normal.. ma-masterhh.. " ucap Zelo terengah engah karena ia sempat kehabisan nafas saat melakukan ciuman liar itu tadi. Wajah Zelo kembali merona, dengan pipinya yang merah dan juga bibir tipisnya yang sudah terlihat basah dan bengkak membuat wajah Zelo nampak lebih terlihat menggoda dari sebelumnya.

Terlebih Zipper baju yang zelo kenakan sudah melorot hingga tengah, membuat dada putih nan mulus miliknya pun terlihat dengan jelas. Dan jangan lupakan pula pahanya yang terkspos jelas karena rok ketat berukuran 20cm diatas lutut yang ia kenakan, membuat libido Daehyun kembali naik.

"Ke-Kemudian.. Tes Energ.." belum selesai Zelo berbicara Daehyun sudah menyambar bibir tipisnya itu lagi. Dilumatnya bibir tipis Zelo dengan kasar, membuat Zelo mengerang dibuatnya. Tangan Daehyun pun tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk membuka zipper baju yang zelo kenakan. Dibukanya zipper itu dengan sigap, dan dilepasnya baju minim milik Zelo paksa, dan dibuangnya entah kemana.

"Aaaakkhhh~ Mas-masteerhh.." Zelo mulai mendesah ketika Tangan nakal Daehyun tengah meremas butt kenyalnya dengan kuat. Daehyun melepas tautan bibirnya, ia ingin mendengar lebih desahan desahan dari sosok dihadapannya ini. Ia turun menuju leher jenjang Zelo, dikecupnya dan dihisapnya perlahan, ia pun menjilatnya dengan intens membuat Zelo menggelinjang kegelian.

"Ma-mashh.. Ahh~ Masterhh.." Zelo hanya bisa meremas kemeja milik masternya kuat kuat ketika sang master berhasil membentuk sebuah kissmark di lehernya. Ya, sebuah tanda berwarna merah keungu unguan yang terekspos jelas di leher putihnya.

"teruslah mendesah, Zelbaby~" bisik Daehyun pelan seraya menjilat leher Zelo kemudian turun menuju dadanya. Zelo hanya memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya seraya menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan masternya untuknya.

"Aaahh~ Ma-masterrhh!" desah Zelo setengah berteriak ketika sang master berhasil menggigit nipple kanannya. Nipple Zelo yang sudah nampak mengeras itupun dimainkan dengan sekenanya oleh Daehyun. Dihisapnya nipple kanan Zelo, dan dicubitinya Nipple kiri zelo yang sudah nampak memerah. Sedang Zelo dia berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan semua teriakan yang akan dia keluarkan.

Rupanya tangan nakal Daehyun kembali turun menyelip ke rok mini nan ketat yang Zelo kenakan. Di sentuhnya adik kecil milik Zelo dan..

'Crott'

Ahh.. Dengan sekali sentuh, cairan Zelo sudah keluar dari adik kecilnya. Daehyun menarik bibirnya dan menyeringai mesum, sedang zelo? Oh rupanya dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya malu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sudah keluar eoh? Cepat sekali.." bisik Daehyun tepat di telinga Zelo. Dikulumnya Telinga zelo dengan intens, sedang tangan kanannya dengan sigap menggenggam adik kecil milik Zelo dan menutup kepala juniornya dengan jempolnya.

"Aaa-aakhh~masterrhh.. lepaskaan" erang Zelo frustasi ketika ia tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya. Namun daehyun rupanya tak menengarkan permintaannya. Justru ia malah meremas adik kecil milik Zelo dengan kuat.

"AAKKHHH~ M—MASTERHHH.." Zelo kembali mengerang ngerang tak karuan. Diremasnya kemeja milik masternya itu. Di kondisinya saat ini dia benar benar sangat tersiksa! Bagaimana tidak? Sang master sedang meremas remas adik kecilnya sedangkan ia juga menutup pintu nikmat milik Zelo, membuat zelo hanya mengerang kesakitan karena rasa sakit yang bisa dibilang cukup familiar baginya.

"Wae, Zelo-ah? Kau ingin keluar kah?" tanya Daehyun dengan suara yang sangat pelan, seringaian di bibir Daehyun pun terlihat sangat jelas. Ya, dia ingin mengerjai robot miliknya ini.

"N-Nehh~ Aakkh~ Masterhh.. let-Meehh~" pinta Zelo dengan susah payah menahan desahan desahan yang akan meluncur kembali dari mulutnya. Daehyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan sontak membuat Zelo bergidik ngeri karena sang master tak membolehkannya untuk melepas semuanya.

Daehyun-pun memasukan jari telunjuknya langsung kedala hole hangat milik Zelo. Zelo hanya merintih kesakitan seraya meremas bahu Daehyun untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ada di bagian bawahnya itu. Ya, zelo memiliki hole yang sangat sempit. Walau sudah beberapa dimasuki oleh sang master, tetap saja masih terlihat sempit.

"You're so tight baby~" puji Daehyun seraya memasukan kedua jarinya lagi sekaligus kedalam Hole Sempit milik zelo.

"Aaaakhhh..Ukhh~ M-mmashterrhh.." rintih Zelo seraya menitikkan air matanya. Ya, tiga jari milik masternya benar benar membuat hole sempitnya penuh. Dan dengan kejamnya Daehyun segera menggerakkan 3 jarinya di dalam Hole sempit milik Zelo. Di in outkannya dengan cepat—dan alhasil jemarinya sudah beberapa kali menumbuk prostat milik Zelo.

"Aahh~ Masterrhh.. Aa-aahh~ Morreehh.." Kali ini Zelo sudah mulai Memohon. Daehyun yang mendengarnya segera mencabut ketiga jarinya dan benar benar membuat Zelo mengerang kecewa.

Daehyun segera menarik tubuh Zelo dan menunggingkan tubuh Zelo di meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat itu. "Aku akan masuk, Zelbaby~"

Daehyun-pun mengarahkan Junior yang ukurannya lebih besar dari milik Zelo tepat di depan hole hangat milik Zelo yang tengah berkedut kedut itu. Daehyunpun mendorong pinggulnya dan memasukan Juniornya kedalam Hole sempit milik Zelo

"AAAAHHH~ MAS-MASTERHH.. IT'SS FULL!" Zelo mulai menangis begitu setengah junior besar Daehyun benar benar memenuhi Hole sempit miliknya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Selain karena ukuran Hole Zelo yang sempit, ditambah dengan junior Daehyun yang ukurannya, err-

"Tahan Baby~" Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Junior Daehyun masuk seutuhnya kedalam hole sempit milik Zelo. Daehyun dapat merasakan Juniornya yang tengah dipijit pijit oleh dinding rektum yang hangat milik Zelo. Membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa.

Dan zelo? Ya, dia masih terisak karena kesakitan. Daehyun yang iba-pun segera mengecup bahu Zelo dan mengucapkan kata kata cinta yang membuatnya merasa tenang. Dan setelah Zelo merasa tenang-pun Daehyun kembali melakukan aksinya.

Digerakannya pinggulnya dengan tempo perlahan, mencoba membuat Zelo untuk terbiasa terlebih dahulu. Selang beberapa lama, Daehyun meng-in outkan juniornya dengan tempo yang sedang, dan itu sukses menumbuk prostat milik Zelo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aaahh~ Massterhhh.. Faasshteerhh.." desah Zelo tak karuan seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat kuat.

"As Your wish, Baby~"

Daehyun pun semakin mempercepat geraknya, di in outkannya junior big sizenya itu dengan brutal, dan membuat Zelo mendesah semakin keras dan tak karuan. Tangan daehyun juga tak tinggal diam, dikocoknya adik kecil milik Zelo dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah sibuk memainkan nipple Zelo yang sudah mengeras.

"Aaakhh~ Maasteerrhhh.." panggil Zelo di tengah tengah desahannya.

"Ouuh.. N-Nehh?"

"Masterhh.. Aa-aahh~ A-akuu.. Ukhh.. ahh.. Inginnn keluaarhh~" pinta Zelo seraya memejamkan matanya, ya, dia benar benar ingin mengeluarkannya sekarang

"N-Nee.. Kita keluarkaan Bersama ndee.." Daehyun semakin mempercepat gerakan pada pinggulnya, dikocoknya dengan cepat adik kecil milik Zelo dan..

"AAAKKHHHHH~"

Crrott.. Crott...

Orgasme milik Zelo langsung menyembur mengotori meja. Sedangkan milik Daehyun dikeluarkan di dalam Hole hangat Zelo. Mereka berdua segera mengatur deru nafas mereka yang memburu. Selang beberapa lama, Daehyun baru mencabut Juniornya dari Hole Zelo, dan nampaklah cairan cairan orgasmenya dan seberkas darah yang menempel pada junior besarnya itu.

Melihat darah Zelo yang ada di juniornya itu membuat Daehyun merasa bersalah. Ya, inilah yang dirasakan oleh Daehyun setiap kali ia bermain dengan Zelo.

"Haahh.. hahh.. Akuu.. Takk apaa Masterrhh..." ujar Zelo seraya berusaha bangun dari posisinya. Ia sempat merintih karena bagian bawahnya kali ini benar benar terasa sangat sakit. "Seperti hari hari sebelumnyaa.. Master cukup mencharge battery ku lagi.." Zelo menarik senyum manisnya, bertujuan untuk membuat Daehyun tak merasa sedih.

Ya, Zelo tak suka jika masternya sedih.

"Lagi pulaa.. Energi master sangat kuat hari ini, berarti, Cek kesehatan master—sehat semua.." ucap Zelo riang seraya mengambil sebuah check list tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Hn," lagi lagi Daehyun hanya berhem seraya tersenyum melihat zelo yang kembali ceria

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Cepatlah makan master, karena hari ini hari libur, Jika master ingin melakukannya lagi, Akan Zelo layani kok.." ucap Zelo seraya mengalungkan lengannya lagi di leher jenjang milik Daehyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Daehyun dengan bersemangat, sementara Zelo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Daehyun bersorak kegirangan seraya menggendong Zelo dengan riangnya menuju ruang makan. Yah, dengan keadaan naked. Tapi tenang saja, selama hari libur, dirumah hanya ada Zelo dan masternya saja.

Yaa, Itulah cerita singkat mengenai Zelo sang Robot dengan Masternya ketika sedang mengecek kesehatan disetiap harinya?

SETIAP HARI?

Yah tentu, siapa yang tak tergoda oleh sosok Zelo yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Yah, Daehyun selaku sang master, sangat bersyukur memiliki robot seperti zelo.

Ya, tentu dia sangat bersyukur^^

**THE END**

**Mian Gaje ._. Itu Fic Rate M pertamaa~ **

**Gyahaha, Ide pasaran-.-)/ Miaann.. kebut buat (cuma ada 1 setengah jam-.-) Mana ide ngadat :(**

**Dibutuhkan RnRnya~ **


End file.
